Untitled
by ShellyG
Summary: This is random, I know. Based off of recent events. Just a little angsty about Eddy, since no one seems to write angst about him or Ed.....but they're the BEST to write angst about! *shrugs*


            Eddy slammed his fist against the wall angrily. 

_"Damn……" _ he thought as he slammed his door. What did he care? His parents weren't home. Not that they ever were. His mom was either working or out getting drunk, and his dad was still out after leaving two days ago at 3 in the morning. 

"_He'll be back, though, when he needs money."  _Eddy thought.

Eddy got on the computer and checked his e-mail. Surveys. One of them was from a friend of his, detailing their happy life. 

That friend was also an ex-girlfriend. God, how he hated her. But he loved her all the same. It was confusing to him, really.

She knew about his anger he held. So did everyone else, but she knew it deeper. 

Damn her. She was always trying to help him with his problems. Why couldn't she get the hint that he wanted be left **alone**?

Eddy closed the e-mail and went onto the online community he and a few friends were members of. Including his ex.

Eddy looked at her online journal. Her mother just went into the hospital. She's been pregnant and the baby was finally due. Good for her. Hope maybe this child and his ex will be better off then he and his brother.

His computer made a 'ding' sound as an instant message came up. It was her.

"Dude." Was all it said.

"I know, the kid's happening. I can read." He replied. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

"OMG I'm so nervous!"

"You're blowing it out of proportion. Then again, I wouldn't know."

"Yea……hey why are you on so late?"

Eddy checked his clock. He hadn't even realized it was 2 in the morning.

"Too angry."

"What are you angry at?"

"Myself."

"Why?"

"You worry too much."

Why was she like this? She always needed to help out everyone. She always put others in front of herself and she always got hurt for it, too. He knows he's done it to her before. And yet she keeps on doing it.

"I just wanna know." She types.

"You and everyone else."

"You know you can talk to me, Eddy."

"You still worry too much."

"Fine, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to, just remember that talking always helps and I'm always here if you need to talk. I worry about you, Eddy. Plain and simple."

Eddy glared at the computer screen.

"I don't like it when you're angry like this;" she continued, "when somethin's really bugging you."

"No one does. Join the club. And quit worrying about things that don't concern you."

"I can't help it; I just want to help that's all. Make everything better, I suppose."

"Maybe one day you'll realize that can't always happen."

"Someday."

_God._

"Well, if you're sure you don't want to talk, then I guess I can't force you."

"Michele. Stop."

He had enough of this.

"What? What'd I do?"

"Just…stop."

"K."

And with that she signed off. Eddy sighed deeply. He always did this. But he needed space. When he was angry, only space would calm him.

He was hurting her and he realized that. But he couldn't help it. She just attached herself too much to the people she cared about.

And she cared about him so much. He cared for her too. But as a friend. A best friend. One he could always depend on to be there for him. He just hoped he wouldn't hurt her anymore then he already had, or she might just stop caring. She was extremely loving, but she knew when there was no hope.

Was he a hopeless effort?

Eddy shut his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth.

_God._

Eddy stood up and looked around his room. Tacked on his wall were some drawings she had drawn for him when they were together.

He has a new girlfriend that he loves, so why does he keep the drawings?

His new girlfriend lives in another city. But he loves her. Doesn't matter where she lives.

Michele never did anything to hurt him. She'd would've and practically _did _everything he asked her to do. He treated her like shit a lot of times and he knew it. She knew it. And yet she still cares for him.

Eddy laid down on his bed and put his hands behind his head.

"_Why?" _ he thought.

Eddy's mind was furious at himself. He treated the people he loved so much so horribly. And yet they still cared for him. And he could never show it back.

He hated himself for that.

Why couldn't he just be hated by everyone? That would make it easier to hate himself. 

Eddy rolled on his side and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. 

Tomorrow will be another day. Maybe he'll be happy again. Not perfectly happy, but maybe something will make him smile. 

"_Maybe something will make me smile…"_ Eddy thought before drifting off to sleep.

End.


End file.
